Seribu Kunang-kunang
by Chilla
Summary: Aku mengerjapkan mataku sekali—dan menghela nafas. Tak akan ada yang berubah. Ia telah memilih jalan itu..dan yang bisa kulakukan adalah menerimanya. Karena hidup adalah tentang memahami, sekalipun itu adalah hitam yang tercoret di atas putihnya takdir. / GaaraTema family, AU. Untuk event SukaDukaAuthor - SDAnniv#1.


Aku tak tahu apakah aku benar-benar menyayanginya, atau rasa ini hanyalah kamuflase.

Hidupku penuh dengan itu. Abu-abu. Aku mungkin tidak tumbuh dewasa dengan normal—maksudku, seperti orang-orang lainnya di kota ini.

Aku tumbuh dewasa lebih cepat.

Dan kini—ketika kulihat anak itu yang siap-siap beranjak keluar dengan _rapier_-nya, aku mungkin tidak punya pilihan lain—kecuali membiarkannya pergi.

Rumah ini mungkin tak bercahaya. Redup, serupa langit malam.

.

.

Kunang-kunang itu sudah lama mati, sayang..

* * *

**Seribu Kunang-kunang  
**

.

Genre: _Family/Hurt/Comfort_

Rate: T

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto.

.

**Writer's Notes**: AU. Gaara/Temari _family_. _Setting_ pada sebuah kota di abad pertengahan. _Short description._

Dibuat untuk _event SDAnniv_ #1.

* * *

.

Ketika orang-orang lain mempelajari kerasnya kehidupan ini ketika mereka tumbuh dewasa, aku telah mengetahuinya sejak kecil. Sesuatu terjadi saat aku masih kanak-kanak, yang mengakibatkan cara pikirku berubah. Hingga sekarang.

Dunia ini mungkin keras. Atau, itu hanya diriku yang terlalu lembut dalam menghadapinya.

Yang mana?

Salju di tanganku mencair, menuruni kebun tanaman hias di halaman samping. Ambivalensi ini terkadang seperti kerlip bintang warna-warni. Jelas dan indah—namun tak tersentuh. Serupa bayang maya.

Gaara ada di dalam. Entah apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

Aku menghela nafas. Terserah ia mau jadi apa. Itu bukan hakku untuk mengaturnya, bukan?

Waktulah yang telah merubah dirinya menjadi seperti itu.

.

Bulan semakin naik. Aku melangkah ke dekat semak murbei di samping pohon akasia yang tertutupi salju—dan mendapati seekor kunang-kunang yang berlindung di antara rerimbunan daunnya.

Aku tersenyum tipis.

.

.

_Kunang-kunang itu masih ada...namun kini, ia sendirian._

* * *

_._

Ketika kami berdua berusia lebih muda dari sekarang, Gaara sering mengajakku pergi ke bukit di pinggir kota—untuk melihat kunang-kunang dari atas. Udara disana masih bersih dan sejuk—sehingga tidak sulit untuk menemukan serangga fluoresens itu.

Ia biasanya akan duduk diam di rerumputan, dan menonton serangga itu dari jauh. Kerlap-kerlip dari koloni serangga kecil itu tampak redup di sela-sela semak yang ada.

Kami berdua menikmati keheningan yang ada dengan tenang. Gaara seperti biasa—ia tak banyak bicara. Dan aku juga bukan tipe yang senang mengomentari sesuatu—kecuali itu adalah sebuah hal yang cukup penting bagiku.

Bila tengah malam sudah menjelang—Gaara biasanya akan bangkit dari duduknya, dan menoleh ke arahku. Tatapan matanya mengisyaratkan, kalau ia ingin pulang sekarang.

Aku hanya mengangguk, seperti biasa. Tak banyak kata yang terlempar di antara kami berdua—disaat-saat menikmati tontonan yang disajikan oleh alam itu

Kami lalu segera menuruni bukit dalam diam. Gaara selalu berjalan selangkah lebih dulu di depanku, menyusuri pepohonan pinus yang tumbuh jarang-jarang. Langkah kakinya tenang. Rambut merahnya yang sedikit berombak tampak berkilat samar diterangi cahaya bulan.

Dan biasanya—seulas senyum tipis akan muncul di bibirku jika melihatnya seperti itu. Tak ada pembunuh bayaran yang dicari-cari. Tak ada buronan yang diincar oleh pemerintah kota lain.

Yang ada hanyalah seorang anak laki-laki pendiam—yang menyukai ketenangan, dan kanji '_Ai_' yang diukirnya dengan tinta merah sebagai pertanyaan dalam hening. Gaara yang kukenal.

.

Aku mempercepat sedikit jalanku, dan menyejajarkan langkahku dengannya. Ia menoleh.

"Aku menyukai kerlip kunang-kunang itu, Temari. Keindahan rapuh yang lenyap dalam sekejap.."

Aku menatap iris jeruk nipisnya dalam diam, dan mengangguk. Betapa aku ingin mengucapkan banyak hal padamu—Gaara, namun..kata-kata itu larut dihembus dinginnya angin malam.

Apa kau bisa membaca yang tertulis di dalam mataku?

.

_Sepertinya, tidak._

Aku menatap mata hijau redupnya sekali lagi. Ada seribu hal yang tertulis disana—kata-kata membeku, yang tak pernah tersampaikan. Kau selalu tertutup seperti biasa, Gaara. Atau mungkin—begitulah yang terlihat dari luar.

Namun sorot mata itu—_aku bisa membacanya_, Gaara.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke jalan setapak yang berada di depan kami. Angin malam yang dingin berhembus—menyentuh lenganku yang tidak terlindungi mantel.

Gaara mengencangkan mantel cokelat muda yang dipakainya. Ia tetap diam, seperti biasa.

.

Aku menghela nafas.

.

.

_Kunang-kunang di dadanya mungkin telah mati._

* * *

_._

Malam ini, anak laki-laki itu pulang. Setelah sebulan tak ada kabar.

_Rapier_ yang ada di tangannya tampak ternoda darah di beberapa titiknya. Aku menatapnya dalam diam, dan membukakan pintu lebih lebar. Ia melangkah masuk, setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan salam padaku.

Aku menutup pintu, dan membuatkan teh untuknya di dapur. Ia tengah duduk di sofa sambil setengah melamun—kelihatannya sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Aku menghela nafas pendek, dan menambahkan gula ke cangkir. Ia tampak sehat-sehat saja. Syukurlah.

Lagipula kalau kau terluka-tinggal bilang padaku kan, _Gaara_? Sesimpel itu.

.

Ketika aku keluar membawa dua cangkir teh untuk kami berdua—ia menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Temari?"

Aku mengambil tempat di seberangnya, dan menyesap tehku perlahan.

"Hm?"

Ia terdiam sebentar. "Temari..kau bisa menyuruhku tinggal di tempat lain, kalau kau mau."

Aku tersedak sedikit—dan segera mengelap bibirku yang basah dengan lengan bajuku. "Apa yang kau maksud, Gaara?" tanyaku seraya mengangkat alis.

Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa—dan menatap langit-langit. Ekspresinya tak terbaca.

"Kau tahu..ini jalan yang telah kuambil, Temari." Ia menggumamkan kata-kata itu seakan itu adalah sebuah kalimat yang terasa seperti teh yang kurang gula. Aku menyesap tehku sekali lagi, dan meletakkan cangkir di meja dengan bunyi '_tuk_' pelan.

"Tak apa..Gaara."

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku—iris hijaunya yang redup menatapku dengan sorot bertanya.

Aku melangkah ke depan, dan membuka pintu yang ada di samping sofa. Angin malam yang dingin segera berhembus memasuki ruang tamu ini.

"Jalanmu adalah hidupmu. Jika kau telah yakin—jalanilah langkah yang kau ambil. Namun, tak akan ada lagi waktu untuk menoleh ke belakang dan menyesali yang terjadi."

Gaara mengerjapkan matanya sekali.

Angin malam yang dingin kembali berhembus-memainkan helai-helai rambutku yang tidak diikat.

"Aku telah yakin dengan ini, Temari."

Aku mengerjapkan mataku sekali—dan menghela nafas. Tak akan ada yang berubah. Ia telah memilih jalan itu..dan yang bisa kulakukan adalah menerimanya.

_._

_Karena hidup adalah tentang belajar menerima, dan melepaskan. Sekalipun hal yang kau lihat itu adalah sesuatu yang begitu kontras dengan harapanmu.  
_

Angin malam yang dingin berhembus sekali lagi, dan menerbangkan beberapa helai rambutku. Di dekat semak murbei—tampak sebuah koloni kunang-kunang yang terbang di gelap rerimbunan daun. Kerlip mereka yang redup tampak cerah-seperti rasi _Ursa Mayor_ di tengah gelapnya malam.

Aku menoleh ke arah anak laki-laki itu—dan tersenyum.

"Tetaplah hidup, Gaara. Kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi—panggil namaku."

Ia mengangkat alisnya—seakan bingung. Aku tertawa.

"Karena aku tak akan membiarkanmu kesakitan sendirian..adik kecil."

Anak laki-laki itu mengerjapkan matanya sekali—dan menatapku dengan sorot yang tak terbaca. Iris hijau redupnya tampak tulus—dan penuh keyakinan.

Aku tersenyum. _Gaara tetaplah Gaara_.

"Terima kasih..Temari."

Iris jeruk nipisnya menatapku lekat-lekat untuk beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian seulas senyum mengembang di bibir pucatnya. Ekspresinya tenang.

Aku membalas senyumnya. Hangat.

.

.

Ketika aku menoleh lagi ke langit malam di luar—aku tahu..bahwa bahagia itu sederhana. Sesederhana langit malam yang redup—namun dihiasi bintang. Dan kerlip kunang-kunang di sela-sela atmosfernya.

_Sebuah kontras yang saling berkaitan satu sama lain._

Asalkan ia tetap hidup—dan memegang prinsipnya dengan kuat, aku tahu..bahwa aku tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya lebih jauh.

.

Karena sekalipun kunang-kunang di matanya telah mati—aku percaya, bahwa suatu saat.._akan tumbuh lagi secercah koloni yang baru_.

Aku tersenyum, dan menoleh ke arahnya.

.

.

_Berjanjilah padaku untuk tetap hidup, kunang-kunang kecil._

* * *

_._

_I want to engrave deeply _  
_Both joy and sorrow _  
_I'm here with you.._  
_In traces of happiness_

* * *

.

.

**_Selesai_**.

.

**Lirik (c) Kalafina.**

.

**Notes**: Fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk _event_ hari jadi** SukaDukaAuthor #1**. Kepada panitia, semangat ya untuk _event_-nya~ ^^

Cerita ini ber-_setting_ pada abad pertengahan. _Rapier_ adalah sejenis senjata yang mirip belati panjang, biasanya dihiasi ukiran di gagangnya. Senjata ini lumayan populer di Eropa pada masa lalu.

Oh ya, untuk teman-teman yang belum tahu, _Ursa Mayor_ adalah rasi beruang besar. Rasi ini terdapat pada belahan langit utara, dan biasanya digunakan sebagai penunjuk arah.

* * *

.

**Terima kasih sudah membaca**. Komentar, jika berkenan? ^^


End file.
